zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Hopps/Gallery
Images of Judy Hopps. Nick and Judy Render.png Judy hopps vector by simmeh-d9j9mlp.png Blurb-art.png HyperJudy.png JudyhuggingNick.png JudydraggingNick.png NickLeaningonJudy.png Judy Badge Render.png Judy Standing Render.png tumblr_nwt7osvhfy1ry7whco1_400.png 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Zootopia Teaser Poster.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg Nick and judy zootopia renders.png kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg Zootopia-Poster.jpg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Judy Hopps.png Judy info.jpg Nothing is impawssible.jpg The Whole Gang.jpeg D23.jpeg Zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg Zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg Judyrodentia.jpeg Judyartblaster.jpeg Confeptartjudy.jpeg Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Judy concept art.PNG Screen Shot 2016-04-20 at 7.39.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-20 at 7.04.13 PM.png JudyHopps Drawing.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Squished Judy and Nick.png Judy Marking map.png Teaser Zootopia (film) 16.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 09.png Film JudyAaandDeath.jpg|"Blood, blood, blood! And...death." Judy trying.jpg|"I like trying, actually." Judy looking.png|Judy spying on Gideon Grey Gideon10.png Gideon16.jpg JudyTraining.png|Judy in training carrot Face.png|"One-thousand foot fall! You're dead, Carrot Face." Judy-freezing water.PNG|Judy falls in Tundratown-like water while in-training Zootopia-5.png|Judy's graduation zootopia-image05.jpg|"Valedictorian of her class, the ZPD's first rabbit officer - Judy Hopps!" Zootopia-6.png|"Okay, Officer Hopps. Let's see those teeth!" Bellwether-photobomb.PNG JudyScaredoftheFoxtaser.png|"Oh, goodness! There is no need for a fox taser, Stu!" Hopps hugs 1.PNG|Judy hugs her parents. Hopps hugs 2.PNG|"I love you guys!" Judy listening to Music.png|Judy listening to 'Try Everything' Judy-awe.PNG|Judy on her way to Zootopia. Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.32.42 PM.png|Judy admires Tundratown WowZootopia!.jpeg|Judy admiring the train station Dharma1.jpg Dharma2.jpg|Don't lose your keys! Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.32.57 PM.png|"Rickety bed, greasy walls, crazy neighbors. I love it!" It'sOkay.png|"It's okay." Screenshot_79.png|A not-so-perfect fist bump Hopps Shocked.png|"Officer Hopps...parking duty." Judyonduty.jpeg|Judy on the lookout for overdue parking meters Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.38.14 PM.png|Judy hears a parking meter go overdue Judy Splitz.png|Judy putting tickets on cars Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|"...which is kind of a big deal..." Judy and Finnick.png|"...this is Zootopia - where anyone can be anything." Judy-Sahara Square.PNG|Judy working in Sahara Square. Judy-Tundratown.PNG Judy-watch-step.PNG|Judy is almost stepped on by a rhino. Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking that you can be anything. Well, you can't." Judy Sad.png|Judy is depressed after a long day Judy sigh.PNG|Judy is depressed. hoppsbuildinglean.png|Judy stopping buildings in Little Rodentia from tipping over hoppsposerodentia.png|Judy looking around for Duke Judy saves FRu FRu.png|"I love your hair." hoppspopweasel.png|"I popped the weasel!" JudyandOtterton.jpeg|Mrs. Otterton hugging Judy Officer Toot Toot.png|"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" Zootopia-19.png|"For what? Hwurting your fweelings?" Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.31.13 PM.png|"Yeeeaah..." Horrified-Judy.PNG JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|Judy is speechless Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|"Wait...they're all sloths?" Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!" Zootopia (film) 20.png|"Ha ha! Yes, very funny!" JudyNickCarLot.png|"I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence." No See.png|"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see!" Nick Judy were caught.jpg|"That's a no!" Nick and Judy Being Brought to Mr. Big.png Nick_skunks_butt_rug.jpg|"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt." Mr.BigIcing.png|"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!" Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Judy and Nick with Mr. Big at Fru Fru's wedding. "Because he was attacked".PNG Judy-Nick-bridge.PNG Judy and Nick Vines.png|Judy and Nick trapped in vines Judy-Nick-fall.PNG|Judy and Nick fall through the Rainforest District Police-Rainforest-District.PNG|Judy and Nick are approached by the Police Nick and Judy tangled.png|Judy and Nick are suspended by vines Nick confronts Bogo.PNG Screenshot 80.png|"Nick? I'm glad you told me." Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick Bingo.png|"Bingo!" Nick_so_fluffy.jpg|"So fluffy!" Smellwether.png|"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was NOT a good day for me." NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|"All we gotta do is find out where they went..." Snooping in the Asylum .jpg|"Okay...all clear!" protect your job.PNG|'"You were just trying to protect your job!" NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick gives Judy advice Judy Conference.png|"...it may have something to do with biology." JudyattheFarm.jpeg|"A dozen carrots. Have a nice day." Zootopia_Gideon_Judy.jpg|"Gideon Grey. I'll be darned." "Thank you!".PNG Zootopia-29.png|Judy is forgiven by Nick Wilde Nick Judy Hug.JPG Judy Pink Shirt.png|Judy sensing Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 5.45.22 PM.png|Doug's lab explodes Savage Nick Wilde.jpeg|Nick pretending to be savage Zootopia Boom.png|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." Hopps Wilde Parking duty.jpg|"Hopps, Wilde. Parking duty." NickandJudyasCops.png|"Sly bunny!" nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Deleted Scenes Junior sundae.PNG Judy-insult-horse.PNG Judy-pay.PNG Judy-train.PNG Judy apartment.PNG Hopps family pictures.PNG Judy-toys.PNG Judy-elephant-desk.PNG Judy-keyboard.PNG Judy_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Judy's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Screenshot_69.png Judy_Hopps_Disney_Infinity_Render_2.png maxresdefault (1).jpg Zootopia_offical.jpg Disney-Infinity-3_0_20160218164400.jpg Screenshot_71.png Disney_Infinity_NEXT_20160301T130411-1024x577.png Screenshot_97.png|Judy as seen in "Disney Crossy Road". NickandJudyVideoG2.png NickandJudyVideoG.png Judy Hopps Valentine.png Zootopia party judy.png|Judy as seen in the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy Player Card.png|The Judy Hopps Club Penguin costume as seen on a player card Judy Hopps Costume.png|The Judy Hopps Club Penguin costume as seen in-game Zootopia Judy's Dream Files.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Tumblr nw90426aYL1sfzwiko1 1280.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum.jpg Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg Judy Hopps Funko pop.jpg 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 2724056580074.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.58.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 8.00.05 AM.png Zootopia-Judy-Hopps-Pop-Vinyl-Figure-0.jpg Screenshot_82.png Screenshot_84.png Screenshot_85.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries